Ask Her Out
by areaderofmanythings
Summary: Beca and Chloe always sneak off during parties to make out and tonight is no exception. They think no one notices but Stacie and the rest do and they have a bet going. Tonight Stacie has had enough of them dancing around each other and convinces Beca to ask Chloe on a date. However, Beca thinks Chloe never remembers. Tonight she finds out otherwise, thanks to Stacie's insistence.


**A/N: This one jumped out while on vacation as I took a night train through Europe, trying to stay awake so my things didn't get stollen. I had been working on a couple other fics but I decided that this one should get done first. I had hinted in my previous fic about drunken make outs and thought I should elaborate on it before I got to the first date one. This is independent of that fic and not needed for any ****reference, so read if you want too.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters! All mistakes and ideas are mine. **

* * *

><p>Like clockwork every Wednesday Stacie waltz's into practice and informs Aubrey, and the Bellas, that they've been invited to a frat party. Most of the time Aubrey says no, stating everybody needs their rest. But there have been a few occasions, per Chloe's nagging, like today that she relents. The finals are over but they still have a few performances for the school so Aubrey keeps pushing.<p>

The group is happy for the down time and stress relief, but there is always one person that isn't, Beca Mitchell. She's not happy because she knows what it will lead to, drunken make outs with Chloe Beale. It's not that Beca isn't happy about kissing Chloe, she quite likes it, but at the end of the night Chloe is the one thing she can't have. The next day Beca is certain the redhead only remembers it as fumbling drunken kisses that are hidden from the party. That was until Stacie pulled Beca aside and confronted her about it.

"Beca this is becoming a pattern," Stacie said glancing sideways to the shorter girl.

"What no it's…not?" Beca questioned, more to herself than Stacie.

Beca had a feeling she knew where this conversation was headed and didn't want to have it. Trying to sidestep it Beca took a quick look at Stacie and shrugged, "I got no idea what you are talking about."

"Please, don't think this is the first time I've seen you and Chloe wander off to god knows where at a party. Only for you guys to show up ten minutes later acting like nothing happened," Stacie replied with a pointed glare.

"I was just helping her look for her phone," Beca nervously stated. "She always seems to lose it."

"That must happen a lot then and in dark secluded locations," Stacie tosses back.

"Maybe once or twice," came the reply from the shorter girl as she glances down to her cup.

Stacie just stares at Beca and thinks, _oh so you want to play games._

"More like every party. You mean to tell me she loses her phone at _every_ party and _you_ are the only one that volunteers to help find it?"

"Yep," Beca states with a shrug.

"What about this party Beca? Seems she's lost it twice already," Stacie remarks nonchalantly as she glances across the room. Chloe is trying to listen to something Cynthia Rose is saying but is openly staring at Beca. "And by the way she's looking at you right now I bet it's going to happen again."

Beca quickly looks up and then away and finally concedes, "Man I thought we were being so careful and sly about this."

"Maybe at the first few parties but not the third or forth," Stacie laughed. "Especially tonight, man she has got some kind of pull on you."

It had been innocent the first time it happened that night, two or three drinks in and Beca thought she could control herself. That was until she got the look from Chloe, the look that meant, "meet me upstairs in ten." Just as Chloe pinned Beca to the door and things were getting heated they were interrupted by an insistent knocking, leaving the two looking at each other with wide eyes. With one final kiss Chloe sidestepped out of the room, not saying a word, leaving a flustered Beca behind.

The second time was not as innocent, it was the alcohol, _definitely_ _the alcohol_, Beca thought. All Chloe had to do was point her finger and Beca went running. Thinking no one was paying attention they both headed back upstairs hand in hand.

* * *

><p><em>Beca thinks it's the unresolved tension from their previous encounter, but this one was more intense than ever. As Chloe straddled her, Beca ran her hands up the redhead's thighs and under her shirt, stroking her stomach. Breaking the kiss she looked up to Chloe, who gave a quick nod, and removed the shirt in one quick motion. <em>

_A while later they somehow made it from the desk chair to the bed, Beca's shirt long gone. With legs tangled together and breathing erratic, Beca was reaching down to undo the button on Chloe's jeans when the redheads phone started ringing. _

"_Leave it," Beca pleaded kissing a line down Chloe's neck._

"_It's Aubrey, if I don't answer she will come looking for me," Chloe stated glancing down. "You wouldn't want that right?"_

"_No, but I want you," Beca replied as she halted her actions right above the redheads breast to look up._

_Chloe never thought she'd heard anything sexier than what Beca just said. Usually the younger girl was quiet and reserved, except when it came to music and the Bellas. Only when alcohol was in her system did Beca find the courage to say and do these things. To bad it was with that liquid courage that this was the only time Chloe would get to feel Beca kiss her and act like she wanted her as much as Chloe wanted Beca. _

"_Trust me you're a hard offer to pass up, but we're both semi-wasted and will not remember anything about this tomorrow," Chloe bit her lip as she tried to play cool._

"_Why do you have to be so convincing?" Beca questioned flopping down next to the redhead._

"_Why do you have to be so persuasive?" After a few seconds Chloe added in a tone not intended for Beca, "Especially with your mouth? I mean damn."_

"_What?" Beca laughed as Chloe pushed herself off the bed._

"_Never mind, come on we need to get back downstairs," Chloe stated as she threw Beca her shirt._

_Once the two were dressed Chloe opened the door. Looking at her phone she pressed the dial button next to Aubrey's name. Turning one last time Chloe shot Beca an apologetic smile and wandered down the hall._

* * *

><p>"Earth to Beca," Stacie said snapping her fingers in front of Beca's face.<p>

"Sorry," came the quiet, dazed reply.

"So I'll repeat again, since you totally zoned out. What are you going to do, for lack of a better word, _toner_ for Chloe?" Stacie emphasized in a condescending Aubrey voice.

Beca's eyes darted around the room, not daring to make contact with Stacie's, "It's not like that, we just make out at parties. I am sure she doesn't even remember the next day."

"Please with the amount of eye sex you two do on a daily basis, I say she remembers," the taller girl replied.

"Eye sex, we don't have eye sex. That's so ninth grade Stacie," Beca exclaimed.

"Ok, if it's not eye sex, it must be the real deal. When was the first time?" Stacie turned eyes going wide. "We got an ongoing bet about when it happened, I put money on that it wasn't even at a party. I said you guys got it on one of those times you visited her apartment after your night shift at the radio station." Stacie whispered excitedly practically jumping up and down.

"Whoa, calm down," Beca nervously laughed. "Just so you know, we haven't. So looks like you lost your bet."

_If only Stacie realized how close we came tonight_, Beca thought to herself.

"Damn it! Looks like Fat Amy and Aubrey are still in the running," Stacie replied waving her hand.

"Aubrey even bet on this, she is such a cockblock! I mean just tonight she," Beca quickly stopped. Giving an exasperated sigh she continued, "Fat Amy probably has multiple bets going. I swear she's as bad as Cynthia Rose. "

Stacie just shrugs sipping her drink, "Just so you know Aubrey's bet is that it'll _never_ happen. Something about you being totally blind and missing that Chloe's into you."

Seeing the look on Beca's face Stacie adds, "Just because you two made up after we won doesn't mean Aubrey cuts you any slack."

"Yeah, whatever," was Beca's annoyed reply.

"So what are you going to do about your infatuation with Chloe Beale?" Stacie point blank asks.

"Oh it's an infatuation now, it must have graduated over the last five minutes." Beca sighed, "I guess I should talk to her, maybe she'll want to go on a date."

"Good, go do it now. She just went outside," Stacie stated as she forces Beca's cup from her hands setting it aside.

"What if she says no or forgets in the morning," Beca asked looking up with questioning eyes.

"She's not going to forget."

After a minute of staring down the shorter girl down, Stacie grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her in the direction of the back patio. Hoping to boost Beca's confidence Stacie adds, "Beca that girl's into you, she's so into you she's almost into your pants. Now go, you can thank me for this talk later."

Beca made her way through the crowed house, laughing as she passed Fat Amy, who was on the floor perfecting her mermaid dance for a group that surrounded her. Reaching the door, Beca glanced back one final time, spotting Stacie and Denise, both giving her a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath she slowly pushed the door open, slipping out into the night.

"Here goes nothing," Beca whispered.

Beca didn't have to look far to spot Chloe, tucked into a corner sitting on the railing overlooking the backyard. Even doing nothing, just sitting swinging her legs, Beca thought Chloe looked beautiful. She seemed to be in deep thought, conflicted with her brows furrowed. After a few minutes of watching the redhead Beca made her way over.

"Hey Chlo," Beca quietly said so not to alarm the older girl.

Chloe slowly turned her head and smiled, "Hey, I was wondering when you were going to say something."

Beca lightly laughed, "I should've known it's impossible to sneak up on you. What're you doing out here?"

"Nothing much, just getting some air, it got hot in there. Plus I just needed a break," Chloe added turning so she could face Beca.

"Everyone needs a break every now and again. Parties aren't usually my thing so I get it," Beca stated leaning against a table crossing her arms.

The sexual tension was there, it was always there, and if Beca didn't say something soon she was going to lose her nerve. The alcohol from the night was wearing off so it was now or never.

"Chloe I…"

"Beca we need…."

They both started at the same time, looking up they laughed. Chloe just smiled and waved her hand, gesturing for Beca to start.

"Look, I can't keep making out with you," Beca stated looking into those intense blue wondering eyes of the girl before her. She realized her mistake as Chloe's face fall slightly in the darkness.

"That totally didn't come out right," Beca added quickly scratching the back of her neck.

Chloe glanced down to her swinging feet and back up to meet the younger girls eyes, "Explain what you mean then?"

"I mean…" Beca shrugged. "It means I like you, I like you as more than a friend. God I sound so much like a high schooler right now."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Chloe quietly spoke reaching for Beca's hands pulling her closer.

Beca intertwined their fingers, looking down at them she asked, "I guess you feel the same?"

Chloe started giggling, eventually it turned into a full on laugh and all Beca could do was stand there with a questioning glare. After a few minutes Chloe looked into Beca's eyes, "It's about time, I've been dropping hints for months! I was beginning to think you were blind _and_ deaf. We hang out and I call you all the time, sometimes I wait for you outside your classes and I listen to your radio show every night. Hell sometimes I hang out with you while you do your show! Not to mention all those times I make you food and invite you over just you and me. Plus I touch you every chance I can, you call that invading your space. Do I need to go on?"

Beca just smirked, after hearing this things made more sense, "Well, I'm a little dense sometimes… So I guess you remember all the times we kissed?"

"Remember? How could I forget, the way you kiss should be illegal," Chloe stated factually, looking Beca up and down biting her lip. "Why do you think I'm out here cooling off? That last time, I mean if Aubrey hadn't called…"

"I know, can't say I didn't want it to happen." Beca replied looking up with a shy smile. "But we were both wasted and are still semi drunk. I'm glad we stopped, it should be memorable with no interruptions. I like you a lot and don't want that memory to be hazy."

Chloe looked up and saw the truth in the younger girls eyes, "Yeah…"

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, taking in the new information. This brief conversation had gone much better than Beca ever anticipated. To know that Chloe felt the same way almost made Beca want to do Fat Amy's happy dance.

Chloe hopped down from the railing and started pulling Beca around to the front of the house.

"Wait, first I just want to ask…I mean you can say no," Beca said stopping their motion. She tugged on Chloe's hand making her turn to look, "What I am trying to say is…god you make me nervous."

"Just so you know, you make me nervous too," Chloe smiled, gliding her thumb across Beca's knuckles.

Taking a breath and looking into Chloe's eyes Beca continued, "Go on a date with me? I'll plan it and everything. I've only been in a couple relationships and I suck at dates, so it'll probably be lame and boring. But, I'm willing to…" Beca never got to finish, a quick kiss silenced her.

"Your rambling is adorable," Chloe whispered an inch away from Beca's lips. Pulling back she added, "Yes, I'll go on a date with you. I already know your boring and lame, so that's not going to be a surprise."

Beca could see the humor in those insanely blue eyes and jokingly replied, "Well, I guess I'll just have to make it extra boring and lame, gotta top what you already know."

"I guess so," the redhead stated happily. "Now come on you can walk me home."

The walk to Chloe's apartment was uneventful with casual conversation between the two. Eventually they fell into comfortable silence as they walked while Chloe played with Beca's hand. Before long they ended up at Chloe's door.

Beca was the first to break the silence with a small laugh, "You know we just fueled so many suspicions by not going back into that party?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stacie told me they have a bet going about when we will get it on," Beca replied using air quotes. "Her words not mine!"

"No way! But we haven't…yet"

"Yes way," came the reply in a mocking voice. For this Beca got a punch to the arm, "Damn woman, you should be hitting Aubrey or Fat Amy, not me. They're the one's who haven't lost yet. Stacie was disappointed she didn't win."

Chloe furrowed her brows in annoyance, "Stacie and Fat Amy I can tolerate. I can't believe Aubrey, my best friend, would bet on this, what a bitch."

Beca was happy to add, "Better yet her bet was that it's _never_ going to happen, saying I was to blind to see." At this Chloe looked angry so Beca decided not to add fuel to the fire and quickly added, "Stacie said it was probably one time after I finished my night shift and never came back to the dorms. And Fat Amy, well she's got multiple bets going."

"Ok that's kind of funny, but Aubrey's still a bitch. She's the one that said gambling wasn't worth her time or effort," Chloe said throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh and Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"It's definitely going to happen," Chloe added with a seductive smirk of her own.

Beca just laughed at the older girls antics, reaching for Chloe one hand lightly grabbed her waist and the other to slid up and around her neck slowly inching them closer. Beca searched Chloe's eyes then closed the remaining space between them. Beca controlled the kiss, starting it slow and growing the intensity. Before it could progress further, Beca gently sucked on the redheads bottom lip, as she pulled back turning her head slightly she left a lingering kiss on Chloe's cheek.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes smiling, "See, totally illegal."

"Goodnight Chlo," was Beca's reply as she smirked, shoved her hands in her pockets and turned to walk away. Leaving a dumbfounded Chloe behind.

_Two can play this game_, _your not the only once who can leave someone speechless,_ Chloe thought. Wishing she could see the brunettes face, her reply was instant, "I hate to see you go… but I must say I _love _to watch you walk away."

Beca's steps faltered and if her back hadn't been turned Chloe would have seen the blush spreading across her face. Her only reply was to lift her arm and give a quick wave as she descended the stairs.

* * *

><p>Beca woke the next morning with a slight headache and a smile. She wasn't sure what she was expecting at the party the previous night, but in the end everything worked out. She definitely needed to thank Stacie for pushing her in the right direction. The buzzing of her phone brought her from her thoughts. Picking it up she smiled seeing a text from her favorite redhead.<p>

Chloe [10:27AM]:Just so you know, I wasn't that drunk, I still remember _everything_ about last night.

Beca [10:28AM]: Good to know maybe you can fill me in! Everything is blurry.

Chloe [10:30AM]: haha very funny Mitchell. Just for that I expect extra lame and boring for our date. You've got to properly woo me ;)

Beca [10:32AM]: I guess you're in luck Beale those happen to be my specialty.

Beca knew this first date was going to be different from all her others. She never felt like this for any one and really wanted to make it amazing because Chloe deserved amazing. As she lay in her cramped dorm bed she had one final thought before drifting back to sleep, _Chloe's special, someone I could see myself with for a long time._ _I better not screw this up_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this it was fun to write. I am working on the first date story so be on the look out for that. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
